


Amore & Abisso

by Liuj9



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuj9/pseuds/Liuj9
Summary: Byresu e Yuri si amano reciprocamente, ma le influenze politiche la spingono ad accettare il matrimonio con Dimitri, un suo ex-allievo nonché nuovo Re del Fòdlan Unito (dopo la vittoria del Regno sull'Impero Adrestriano). Il Faerghus accetta con piacere la nuova Regina Consorte, nonché Arcivescova della Chiesa di Seiros, ma lei non riesce a rinunciare al suo unico e grande amore.. da qui inizia una spirale di intrighi di corte e violenze che sconvolgeranno la vita di molti di loro.. alterando inevitabilmente i loro destini.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth





	Amore & Abisso

**CAPITOLO 1**

**ASHEN WOLVES**

_Yuri sperava in cuor suo di sbagliarsi, che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, ma così non era.. era il fratellastro di Lya e Dimitri, il giovane re del Faerghus (i tre condividevano lo stesso padre). Tuttavia c'era qualcosa che non quadrava, perché lui non possedeva il segno di Blaiddyd bensì quello di Aubin? In più quello stesso fratello gli stava portando via la persona più cara della sua vita.. Byresu, lei stessa lo amava, ma Seteth, i cittadini del Faerghus, i membri della Chiesa, Gilbert e i suoi ex-studenti l'avevano spronata ad accettare la proposta di Dimitri, quindi, a malincuore, era stata costretta ad accettare la sua nuova carica di Arcivescova e Regina Consorte del Faerghus._

_La cerimonia avvenne nel mese della Ghirlanda, quando i fiori sbocciavano e i pegasi danzavano nel cielo. Byresu e Dimitri non furono gli unici a sposarsi quel giorno.. pure Lya e Bereto pronunciarono i voti nuziali, tuttavia mentre questi ultimi si amavano sinceramente, nel cuore di Byresu c'era una tempesta in tumulto.. ce l'avrebbe fatta a convivere con questa grande bugia?_

_Mentre il popolo attorno a loro era in giubilo Byresu si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di Yuri "Io amerò solo te.. per tutta l'eternità, non importa che io sia sposata con un altro uomo.." gli aveva giurato quella stessa mattina.. e si erano uniti nell'amore.. unico testimone la Dea. Nella Torre della Dea dove si erano scambiati gli anelli, lei gli aveva donato quello ricevuto dal padre, lui lo aveva forgiato per colei che amava, con la pietra di luna e l'argento._

_Entrambi avevano deciso di portarli al collo, come se fossero delle collane, onde evitare sguardi indiscreti e situazioni compromettenti. Dimitri le strinse le mani tra le sue, occhi pieni di amore e dedizione, Byresu avvertì una fitta di rimorso a ingannare una persona così sincera. Lya e Bereto erano persi nel loro amore, i loro occhi scintillavano di promesse di un futuro radioso, questo pensiero confortò Byresu, almeno il gemello sarebbe stato felice assieme alla persona che amava e lo ricambiava. "Mia amata.. mai come in questo giorno sono stato felice di averti al mio fianco.. adesso fino alla fine dei giorni nostri." le sussurrò la notte delle loro nozze, lei riuscì a sorridergli, ma non c'era alcun sentimento dietro. Dimitri non se ne accorse e iniziò a baciarle la bocca, il viso, la fronte, le guance e le sfiorò il collo con le sue labbra, Byresu sentiva il suo tocco gentile, ma il viso che vedeva era quello di Yuri._

_Lentamente Dimitri si spogliò e così fece anche Byresu. Si presero le mani tra di loro e iniziarono a toccarsi leggeri e veloci, gentili e dolci. Se Dimitri non fosse stato obnubilato dal desiderio di amarla, si sarebbe reso conto del suo sguardo spento. La notte fu lunga, Byresu fece del suo meglio per dargli almeno un po' di amore come lui le stava dimostrando._

_Ogni volta che la toccava, lei gli accarezzava dolcemente la testa, come se volesse confortare un bambino piccolo._

_Eventualmente si addormentarono, Dimitri le circondò le forti braccia attorno al corpo, come se temesse, al risveglio che lei non fosse più accanto a lui._

_Byresu sospirò, nonostante l'amore trasmessole da Dimitri, lei pensava continuamente a Yuri, era stato il suo chiodo fisso per tutta la notte, persino quando osservava il marito, il volto sorridente di lui, era tutto ciò che vedeva. Quando combattevano fianco a fianco, quando degustavano il tè assieme, quando si scambiavano sorrisi e promesse di un futuro migliore assieme. Byresu si staccò delicatamente da lui e iniziò a rivestirsi, indossò la camicia da notte e andò sulla Terrazza delle Stelle. Osservando il cielo sperò di trovare la forza per superare ogni avversità, e qualsiasi prova la aspettasse in futuro. "Yuri.. mi manchi" pensò e come se la Dea avesse deciso di realizzare il suo desiderio, il giovane le si palesò di fronte._

_"Ciao.. sono venuto a vedere come stavi, non deve essere semplice fingere di amarlo.. quando il tuo cuore è di un'altra persona" le disse fissandola con i suoi profondi occhi viola._

_La brezza leggera mosse lievemente i suoi capelli color lavanda e quelli verdi di lei. Continuarono a fissarsi senza dire nulla, finché lui non decise di abbracciarla, lei ricambiò il gesto con affetto. "Il mio cuore sarà sempre tuo e a prova di questo le diede un leggero bacio sul collo, lasciandole un piccolo livido, lei fece lo stesso. "Lo stesso vale per me.. fino alla morte" gli sussurrò. Lui le sorrise e lentamente iniziarono a ballare uno dei loro pezzi preferiti._

_Il loro fu un ballo silenzioso, primo per non attirare sguardi indiscreti, secondo per evitare di svegliare Dimitri. "Perché dobbiamo nasconderci? Se lo desiderassi ti porterei via dal Garreg Mach per averti tutta per me.. vivremo nell'Abisso lontani dagli sguardi critici e in pace con noi stessi." le disse. "Il mio cuore urla di accettare questa proposta allettante, ma devo pensare ai cittadini, i miei amici.. e poi.. Dimitri" gli rispose._

_"Dimitri.. tu non l'ami o vuoi dirmi che ti è bastato trascorrere una notte con lui per cambiare opinione?" le chiese geloso. "Sai bene che non è così.. smettila di dire queste cattiverie" gli rispose ferita dall'allusione._

_"Scusa.. non è facile vedere la donna che ami e dalla quale sei ricambiato tra le braccia di un altro uomo" le disse. Erano sempre abbracciati quando il sole sorse, a malincuore si lasciarono, con la promessa di rivedersi appena possibile. Yuri come era venuto, uscì dalla Terrazza delle Stelle, veloce e passando inosservato. Byresu rientrò nelle sue stanze e si accoccolò accanto a Dimitri, il quale non si era mosso dalla sua posizione iniziale, immerso nel sonno profondo quale era, lei tirò un sospirò di sollievo, il segreto era sano e salvo._

_La notte era trascorsa vivace tra Lya e Bereto, tra reminescenze e in ultimo la loro prima notte. Iniziarono a volteggiare lentamente, per poi baciarsi e allo stesso ritmo si spogliarono, Lya era in imbarazzo davanti a lui, Bereto la scrutò in ogni modo possibile, occhi accesi di un ardente desiderio. "Sei bellissima.. il mio angelo.. colei che mi ha salvato in più di una occasione" le sussurrò baciandola. "Tu sapevi? Eri a conoscenza che sono stata io a salvarvi quel giorno dalla magia di Thales? gli domandò stupita. Lui le sorrise "Sia io che Byresu lo sapevamo, come eravamo a conoscenza che lo mantenevi segreto per proteggere te e coloro che ti stavano accanto" le rispose, toccandole l'anello che gli aveva lasciato suo padre, unico ricordo materiale della madre Sitri; Byresu ne aveva uno uguale._ " **Donatelo alle persone che amerete, come io ho amato lei** ". Ricordava ancora le parole che Jeralt aveva pronunciato davanti alla tomba di Sitri, a lui e Byresu.

"Sul mio cuore, sulla mia vita e sul mio onore prometto che ti amerò, proteggerò e condividerò le gioie e i dolori finché non rimarremo che ossa e polvere" le disse baciandole la punta della dita.

Davanti a quel gesto così cavalleresco Lya gli baciò a sua volta la punta delle dita. I loro sguardi si incrociarono un'ultima volta prima di lasciarsi andare all'ebbro piacere dell'amore.

I loro corpi si muovevano in armonia perfetta, come se fossero due unità facenti parte di un'unica entità. Le loro bocche si univano e le parole del giuramento si rinnovavano assieme all'amore genuino che provavano l'uno per l'altra. Esausti dall'intensità della loro passione si addormentarono abbracciati l'una all'altro, il viso di lei sopra la spalla di lui, il volto di lui affondato nei capelli di lei.

Il risveglio fu uno dei più piacevoli, le labbra di Bereto catturarono dolcemente quelle di Lya. "Buongiorno, dormito bene?" gli chiese, lui la baciò una seconda volta. "Suppongo che questo equivalga a un sì" gli disse ridendo. "Non alziamoci ancora.. restiamo così per un po'.. non abbiamo lezioni alle quali presenziare" le disse in tono supplichevole. "Non è una buona scusa, inoltre dobbiamo pure mangiare qualcosa" lo rimproverò Lya.

Sua moglie aveva sempre l'ostinità di perseguire qualsiasi obbiettivo si fosse posta, il marito non era escluso da tutto ciò. Con un lieve sospiro si alzò, si rivestì, seppur con riluttanza, e si preparò per andare nel refettorio assieme a Lya. Lei fu ancora più veloce di lui a rivestirsi, con grande disappunto di Bereto, il quale voleva avere più tempo a disposizione per vedere il suo corpo nudo. Lei notò il suo sguardo avvilito, gli si avvicinò e gli sfiorò le labbra sussurrandogli: "Se desideri possiamo riprendere dopo che abbiamo finito le nostre mansioni". Lui le sorrise pregustando già il momento d'intimità.

"Ora però andiamo, altrimenti faremo tardi sul serio" gli disse aprendo la porta della loro camera. Il sole del mattino la prese in pieno illuminandole i lunghi capelli biondi. La fame cominciava a farsi sentire, prima che il refettorio si svuotasse completamente i due si diressero a grandi passi, notando con sorpresa di essere i soli presenti nella sala. "Se ne sono già andati via tutti?" pensò Lya.

"Probabilmente avranno festeggiato sino a notte fonda e saranno ancora stanchi.. non tutti aspettano la prima notte di nozze per trascorrere una serata romantica assieme" le disse Bereto. Lya annuì, del resto conosceva bene i suoi ex-studenti per capire chi di loro e quanti stessero dormendo beatamente assieme. Eccezione fatta per qualcuno: Linhardt, Annette, Ignatz, Bernadetta, Raphael, Leonie, Lysithea e Marianne, era sicura si fossero subito addormentati dalla stanchezza (in fondo avevano combattuto due battaglie consecutive senza fermarsi un attimo).

Ingrid fu la prima persona che incontrarono, si salutarono amichevolmente e iniziarono a scambiarsi informazioni sui vari piatti. "Cosa farai adesso Ingrid?" le chiese Lya. "In tutta onestà sto pensando di lasciare il mio titolo nobiliare per servire il casato dei Blaiddyd" le rispose la ragazzi dai corti capelli biondi e occhi verdi. "Davvero? Sicura che non vuoi approfittarne per viaggiare e scoprire nuove culture Potresti trovare un modo per aiutare la tua famiglia nella gestione delle terre." le disse Lya. "Sarebbe fantastico, ma non saprei proprio da dove poter iniziare" le confessò.

"Potresti viaggiare con Ignatz per i vari territori dell'Alleanza e commerciare con l'Estero.. cosa ne dici?" le propose.

Lya si era accorta da tempo del sentimento sbocciato tra Ingrid e Ignatz. La ragazza in questione però era indecisa se intraprendere o meno una storia d'amore.. continuava a pensare a Glenn, il suo deceduto fidanzato, perito nella Tragedia del Duscur.

"E' importante continuare a vivere, per noi stessi e per coloro che non ci sono più. Non voltare le spalle alla felicità.. potrebbe non bussare una seconda volta alla tua porta." le disse Lya. "Sai potresti anche non essere stata la nostra insegnante, ma ho sempre pensato a te come a un modello da seguire." le confessò Ingrid.

Lya provò un po' d'imbarazzo per quella inaspettata dichiarazione. Nelle stanze della Arcivescova Byresu e Dimitri continuavano a dormire beatamente, lei sognò il ballo con Yuri e la loro promessa di rivedersi il prima possibile e sorrise pregustando quell'eventualità.

Dimitri si era svegliato per primo e la osservò con amore, le prese delicatamente la mano e la baciò facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, credette che l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto dipendesse dalla notte trascorsa assieme.. quanto si sbagliava.

"Mia amata è mattina.. svegliati.." le sussurrò, iniziando a baciarle le guance, il naso, gli occhi, la fronte e per ultima la bocca.

Lei emise un brontolio di disapprovazione. "Lo so anch'io vorrei restare assieme a te, ma dovremo pure mangiare qualcosa." le sussurrò. Byresu stava per chiamare il nome di Yuri, buon per lei, si ricordò di essere nel letto assieme a Dimitri, quindi si trattenne dall'emettere un grido di sorpresa.

Quando i suoi occhi verdi si fissarono nei blu di Dimitri, vide quanto amore e devozione era capace di darle, nuovamente avvertì una fitta di rimorso, ma la scacciò così come era venuta.

"Dormito bene?" le chiese "Sì" gli rispose. "Sei stata veloce a rivestirti.. non mi hai dato nemmeno il tempo di rivederti nuda" le disse. "Eravamo entrambi stanchi e poi avevo freddo, per questo ho indossato la vestaglia." gli disse, sperando di eludere eventuali future domande.

La sua preghiera venne accolta, Dimitri sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri e non aveva più fatto caso a quello che gli aveva risposto.

"Erano anni che non dormivo così bene, durante la notte avevo terribili incubi riguardo alla Tragedia del Duscur.. sognavo le anime di coloro che non ci sono più da tempo." le confessò. "I traumi rimangono sempre, sta a noi scegliere come e quando superarli" gli disse. "Hai ragione.. sento che con te al mio fianco potrò superarli ed essere un uomo migliore, mia amata." le disse baciandola di nuovo. "Dovremo mangiare, altrimenti rischiamo di non trovare nulla; Raphael mangia per cinque persone, lo sai" gli disse sperando di stroncare qualsiasi tensione romantica fosse presente nell'aria, Dimitri mise il broncio, non gli piacque essere stato rifiutato, ma il suo orgoglio maschile non gli permise di lavare l'onta subita.

Del resto erano appena sposati, di occasioni per rimediare ce ne sarebbero state a bizzeffe e lei era comunque sua moglie, perciò poteva chiederglielo in qualsiasi momento.

"Tra due giorni per Fhirdiad. Felix, Sylvain, Dedue e Shamir verranno con me" le disse. " Così presto? Fra quanto potremo rivederci?" gli chiese mascherando i suoi veri sentimenti. "Se tutto va bene fra sei mesi.. il popolo di Fhirdiad è impaziente di vedermi e ancora di più, di ammirare la mia splendida Regina Consorte" le rispose prendendola tra le braccia.

"Anch'io non vedo l'ora di vederli, purtroppo ho i miei doveri di Arcivescova da tenere nei confronti della Chiesa e dei Fedeli, spero tu possa comprendermi" gli disse "Vorrà dire che ci scriveremo delle lettere e staremo sempre in contatto" le disse.

"Come mai Mercedes e Annette non partono con voi?" gli domandò curiosa, lui le sorrise "Annette ha deciso di lavorare presso l'Accademia per stare a Linhardt, Mercedes invece vuole apprendere quanto più possibile sulle arti curative per poter aiutare i più bisognosi". "Immagino la tristezza di Sylvain" disse Byresu. 

"Già non ha digerito per niente la cosa.. addirittura si è rinchiuso nelle sue stanze per due giorni interi, fintanto che Mercedes non gli ha promesso di sposarlo non appena fosse tornato al Garreg Mach." le disse. La notizia venne accolta con gioia da Byresu, un altro matrimonio segnato dall'amore, così diverso da questo..

Il pensiero la confortò un poco, la sua mente ricordò i baci e le carezze di Yuri.. rivedersi sarebbe stato più semplice del previsto.

"Sei mesi passeranno velocemente vedrai.. sarò di ritorno prima che tu possa accorgertene" le disse scambiando l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto per pura malinconia al pensiero di doversi presto separare.

Quanto si sbagliava, Byresu non pensava affatto a quello bensì a Yuri, se solo lo avesse saputo.. avrebbe continuato a sorriderle? Un pensiero egoistico, soprattutto considerando che lei non lo amava. Dimitri ponderò un attimo la questione, poi decise di portare la colazione in camera per passare un momento di intimità assieme data l'imminente partenza, Byresu non protestò, voleva evitare di insospettirlo, a nessuno avrebbe fatto piacere scoprire che la propria moglie avesse un amante.. inoltre temeva la reazione furiosa di Dimitri nei confronti di Yuri.

Se l'occasione si fosse presentata avrebbe finto la propria morte per trascorrere il resto della vita assieme a Yuri. Sarebbe stata disposta a rinunciare a tutto e tutti, non le importava il prezzo da pagare.. anche se ciò avesse comportato il disprezzo di coloro che stimava. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo testo narra avvenimenti ipotetici (il Fòdlan dopo la conclusione della guerra), è un lavoro dalla prospettiva più matura rispetto alla "Melodia dell'Alba e del Tramonto", spero comunque che le apprezziate entrambe per la loro diversità; entrano in gioco sentimenti come l'amore tramutato in ossessione a causa di sentimenti non corrisposti, trame ricche di tradimento da coloro da cui meno te l'aspetti esempio: la relazione distorta tra Byresu e Dimitri, appena sposati, tuttavia viene alla luce che lei non sia affatto innamorata di lui, bensì l'abbia sposato a causa delle pressioni esercitate dall'ambiente circostante.
> 
> L'amore puro e genuino sbocciato tra Lya e Bereto sin dalla più tenera età, la consanguineità tra lei, Dimitri, Yuri ed Edelgard.
> 
> Il sentimento duraturo che lega Byresu e Yuri, persino quando sono costretti a fuggire per coronare il sogno d'amore, nonostante questo non venga approvato da molte persone a loro vicine.


End file.
